


horns of a prey

by springowl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Horny, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Kink, au ra shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springowl/pseuds/springowl
Summary: zenos finds the warrior of light to be especially sensitive.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	horns of a prey

It is evening.

She sits, surrounded by soft sheets and pillows, at the head of his bed. Her pale scales almost seem luminescent, illuminated by the soft light of the moon. The au ra is wearing the veil he gave her, a creamy white thing that drapes itself over her head and shoulders. It offers a sweet contrast to the gold of her bracelets and choker, purity and excess. She is so lovely as she looks away from him, her eyes downcast, the delicate flutter of her eyelashes almost unnoticeable. Beneath his beastly gaze, she shivers, her tiny shoulders offering him the hint of panic that he desired.

He feels himself harden in response.

Zenos approaches the bed, his hand going to move aside the curtain that adorned it. She visibly flinches, and he expects that if there wasn’t a chain binding her ankle to the bedpost, she would have fled. A smirk graced his features.

The girl clenches her fist as his hands travel up the smooth flesh of her legs. She doesn’t look at him, only breathes softly under his careful scrutiny. Suddenly, his large hand takes hold of her jaw, forcing her to meet his hungry gaze.

“Look at me.”

She attempts to break free, only having him tighten his hold on her in response. If he squeezed, she’s sure he could break her jaw.

The beast lets out a snarl, “I said _look at me._ ”

When she finally does, he lets a rough, coarse finger slide into her mouth. She’s shocked at the foreign interference, her own small hand going to claw at his arm. Of course, that doesn’t deter him. Zenos chuckles under his breath as she pants breathlessly around his finger. Her mouth is wet and hot, like a tight vice that he wants to violate. He begins to thrust the appendage back and forth across her tongue, licking his lips as he watches her attempt to adjust to the intrusion. She is the image of wanton, a furious blush tainting her pale flesh as she pants, her soft voice filling the room. He absently wonders what sounds she would make when he is buried within her. When the garlean finally ceases, a line of saliva drips down her chin, leaving a wet trail down her neck to the beginning of her breasts. He follows it with his own tongue, her gasp echoing in his ears like a melody of self-indulgence. Her skin is so soft beneath his touch, although he supposes that is to be expected of a healer.

Her hands go to his broad shoulders, although they are covered by the white material of the robe he wears, she can feel the muscles beneath tightening. The au ra stiffens when he moves the strap of her dress over her shoulders. Immediately, she tries to force them back in place, her thin fingers tugging them up as he does the opposite. She glares at him, an act that is not at all threatening when the rest of her is so dishevelled. The flimsy, thin dress is her only line of defence.

To her surprise, he smiles.

She hears the sound of ripping fabric and watches in horror as he rips the shift in two. The girl scrambles back to the line of pillows resting by the head of the bed, clutching the remnants of the clothing to her naked body. He doesn’t follow her immediately, instead undoing the belt of his robe as his eyes stay trained on her. The robe falls, revealing his hardening cock. He takes it in his large hand, stroking it as she unwittingly bites her bottom lip. The feeling in her abdomen tightens. As much as she loathes to admit it, she desperately wants him. She wants the prince of the garleans to fuck her until she can’t bring herself to think about other than the feeling of his cock.

He crawls towards her, a hulking beast of a man, his blue eyes alight. She shuts hers, afraid of what she might see.

“Don’t,” the prince orders. The au ra shakes her head stubbornly.

“If we are to do this, I would rather not have to look at you,” she lets disgust colour her voice, hoping it masks the arousal well enough.

There is a short silence. Her heartbeat is loud in her ears, relentless as his inscrutable gaze holds hers. Those gleaming eyes of his refuse to tell her anything. Is he angry? Frustrated? Dismissive? Does it really matter? He already knows how she sees him, _should_ already know. The desire she feels for him does not entirely cloud her mind. Then, he crushes his lips to hers. She gasps as he kisses her hungrily, with a ravenous desire that sends tingles down her spine. The garlean takes her arms and holds them above her head, his other hand going to grasp her thigh. She feels him dig his nails into her pliant flesh as his sharp teeth bite her bottom lip, the pain eliciting a soft moan that she stifles against his lips.

“This mouth of yours,” Zenos whispers, his voice low and rough. “Speaks nothing but lies.”

The hand on her thigh moves to the wetness between her legs, causing her to cry out in response. He shoves two fingers inside, sneering at how easily she accepts him.

“Is that all it takes? A touch and a kiss?”

She shakes her head and the veil falls off in the process. A soft sound tumbles from her lips as she tightens around his digits. He stretches them, exploring the inside of her much like he did her mouth. Her entire body is on fire and she lets out short, soft cries as he continues to thrust his fingers deep within her wet folds. That heat is only amplified when he presses closer to her, moving his head from hers to her neck. Zenos bites at the flesh there, his teeth are stupidly sharp and she’s sure he’s made a terrible mess. Absently, she wonders how she would explain such a mark but that thought is interrupted by his mouth on her breast. Her nipple, already stiff, are taken between his lips. The hand that had been holding her wrists take hold of her other breast, kneading them beneath his large palm. Immediately, she hooks her arms around his broad shoulders and shuts her eyes tightly. She feels him smile against her breast.

A miserable moan escapes her when she feels him leave her folds. The au ra opens her eyes, her slight frown disappearing when he pushes his cock inside the heat of her walls. He’s stupid large, stretching her insides until she feels as if she’s going to be torn apart. Her nails drag themselves down his back, drawing stark red lines down his skin. Zenos growls, _growls,_ as he holds her by her small waist.

“Why are you so _wet?_ ” He asks her a filthy question. “So eager to play the whore?”

“Just hurry up and move,” the Raen bites back, in a tone unbefitting of one of her appearance. She’s so close and if she doesn’t come soon, she’s almost definitely going to break his neck. To hell with modesty. To restraint. Right now, all she wants is to be mated like a beast.

Zenos stops. The girl looks up at him in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Why is he being so insufferable? He takes hold of one of her horns then, causing her to let out an embarrassing _mewl._ She attempts to cover her mouth but it’s too late. The prince looks utterly delighted by his discovery.

“So, the rumours are true,” he scratches his fingers up and down her horns, causing her breath to hitch as she tries to wrestle out of his grip. When she thinks she has finally managed to elude him, she feels her tail being pulled roughly. The au ra whines as he plays with the appendage, her back arching off the bed and into his body. His low voice murmurs something under her horns, against the scales beneath.

“Beg me.”

Her eyes widen and she attempts to push him away. To beg would be admitting that she has lost to him and while she most definitely has, she doesn’t want him to know. Who was she trying to fool? He was aware the moment her eyes fell on him. The healer had allowed for herself be captured. He bites at her horns, nips and licks, and she feels her mind beginning to go blank. It feels so good that she could die. Involuntarily, she presses her soft body against the hard muscle of his chest to escape the hold on her tail. His cock is still buried deep inside her but stubbornly refusing to move. The girl whines again, almost beginning to rut fruitlessly against him. He begins to pull out of her, replacing that lovely full feeling with a terrifying emptiness. Tears spring to her eyes (since when had she become so weak?) and she cries out.

“Please – “

He smirks, “ _yes?_ "

She clenches her jaw. Feels her heart pounding in her chest so painfully.

“Please fuck me,” her voice whispers.

The man’s hands find themselves on her waist again but instead of merely holding her there, she is unceremoniously flipped on her stomach. Her gasp of surprise is replaced quickly by a long, drawn out moan as he pushes into her. She feels the cold metal of the chain wrapped around her ankle, a reprieve from the relentless heat of her skin. He leans over her back, his long hair forming a curtain around her as he buries himself to the hilt inside the au ra. The room is filled with the filthy sounds of their coupling, her soft moans, his low growls, the clinking of her jewellery and the slapping of flesh against flesh. Every time he slams his hips against the back of her thighs, she lets out another mewl. As if she were admitting to being nothing more than a bitch in heat. It is obvious that he enjoys it from the way he groans into the back of her neck.

The warrior of light is too small compared to his size, everything stretches like it shouldn’t, but the burning sensation makes her feel alive. A large hand tilts her head to the side, his lips catching hers in a horrible imitation of a kiss. He doesn’t let go of her until her lips are swollen red and her breath is coming out in hurried pants. His hands move from her hips to her breasts, taking a mound in each. He pinches her nipples with a force that makes her feel as if he would break her.

“Zenos, I – “

“Quiet,” he growls, chasing after his own release.

The prince pushes her down into the mattress, her elbows giving out and cheek pressing against the white sheets. He takes hold of her waist, one hand almost spanning the entire width, and pulls her roughly against him. His cock pushes into a place she had never been able to reach with just her fingers, resulting in her body stiffening as waves of pleasure drown out any reason that may have remained. Zenos comes soon after with a loud grunt in that deep voice of his, his seed spilling out of her swollen lips. He collapses with her onto the bed, not bothering to even pull out. His arms tighten around her shoulders, bringing her body close to his.

She knows it cannot last so she relishes his embrace while she can.

**Author's Note:**

> am i sleep deprived or just deprived?


End file.
